My Earl Grey
by KuroiTama
Summary: Ciel can't help but compare Sebastian to his favourite tea. Oneshot


This was written in response to the Black Butler Kink meme. Someone requested Ciel x Earl Grey and inspiration did the rest.

.?page=17#comments

I don't own Kuroshitsuji (obviously)

… My Earl Grey …

He could smell it coming from a mile away, familiar and fragrant. He couldn't believe something as common as this could make him as giddy as it did. But nothing made him quite as happy as seeing Sebastian walk in the room carrying a perfect porcelain cup, made for high class beverages befit a lord and seeing it filled with such a lowly tea as Earl Grey.

Sebastian placed the cup before him, turning it so the ear was pointing to his right. He watched as that pristine white glove set off against the dark brown liquid.

"There you go my Lord." He spoke in that familiar voice drenched in that silky tone that made him glare at him. But his attention would not be stolen, this was his guilty pleasure and he would make the most of it.

Having been raised the child of a lord meant he was not spared in his wants. He had but to ask for it and it would be given to him. The finest wasn't fine enough when it came to their treasure. And though he understood it was his fate and his right there was this strange longing…

Their servants had been common, speaking with their filthy cockney accents which would drive him up the wall. The way they dropped their H's and walked around like slobs. They disgusted him honestly but he couldn't deny there was something about their tea.

The first time he had tasted of the dark brew he had sneered and left the cup. But once he had a taste he couldn't help but notice all their other more fragrant teas were rather sweet and that the smells were rather strong. And so the next time he had a cup, he found the bitterness almost a relief, simple but not bland, filled with a rich bitterness that tickled his senses.

If they found it to bitter they would add cream or warm milk to soften it. But he preferred it bitter, a harsh taste that would tickle his tongue, unlike those sweet sugary teas they would otherwise pour for him.

Taking another slow sip, he relished the familiar bitterness. Glancing up to see Sebastian standing in the corner, motionless and calm, unwavering smile ever present…

Actually Sebastian reminded him a bit of Earl Grey. His looks were deceiving; people would look at his smile and only see the friendliness on the surface without truly appreciating his unique bitterness. Something that only he understood… And much like his tea Sebastian was dark and fragrant, bland only to the untrained eye.

Other teas were lovely and flowery, happy and bright and sunny but he always returned to Grey, because it fit him so well. Because 'he' wasn't sunny or happy or bright but a dark wonderful blend of all the things he wasn't supposed to want.

He placed the cup back down, the fine porcelain making the smallest of sounds as he did, seeing a small movement from the dark man in the corner. "I have finished Sebastian." He called, giving the man his silent permission to draw near.

"I hope it was to your liking my Lord." And he gave a small nod as he watched the stained cup being taken away, white pristine gloves, showing nothing of the darker stains beneath it.

He must have been lost in thought again because he didn't notice the intrusion until the hand had made contact with his shoulder making him jerk back involuntary. He glared up at darker eyes, fake smile away from his face and a fraction of honesty on a mask of eternal falsities.

Sebastian didn't peak straight away, his cool glove resting on his shoulder, which felt so small compared to him. When he did speak his voice was still as silky as ever, tickling his ears with their deep and mellow tone.

"We best not get complacent my Lord, there is a lot on the agenda today."

When he looked he could see the perfect smile was back in place and as he removed his hand there was only the memory of it ever happening in the first place. And he watched as those pristine gloves went on to take the cup away from him, turning around to leave the room, the door falling closed without the mere ghost of a sound.

He looked back at his desk, papers reminding him that the time for rest had gone. But he found his hand resting on his shoulder, mimicking the weight that had been so steady not a moment ago. And he closed his eyes, recalling the bitter taste of Earl Grey as his smaller hand pressed down on his shoulder. And for a moment… he was happy.

… End …

Okay well glad that is over. Not my best work but the plot bunny was rather restless. Please enjoy 3


End file.
